


Infinitely Yours

by Brumeier



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: story-works, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Pi Day, Pie, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: The team enjoys some pie on Pi Day, and John feels compelled to share something special with Rodney.





	Infinitely Yours

**Author's Note:**

> written for the story_works Pi Day flash challenge

"I do not understand," Teyla said. She gestured at the over-abundance of pie on the table. "You have a special day to celebrate pie? Do your people have a special day for other foods as well?" 

Rodney, half way through a slice of not-pumpkin pie, looked up. "It's not that kind of pie." 

"What other kind is there?" Ronon asked. He'd embraced the unexpected appearance of the baked goods with gusto. 

"Pi is a math concept," Rodney explained. "Geometry. On a very basic level, it's the ratio of a circle's circumference to its diameter." 

Ronon just grunted and shoveled more pie into his mouth, but Teyla nodded. 

"So it is a play on words?" 

Rodney jabbed his fork at her. "Exactly!" 

He'd initially thought it was stupid, having a Pi Day just because it was the Pegasus equivalent of March fourteenth, but when he heard Major Lorne would be spearheading a massive pie-baking initiative to mark the day he'd naturally been on board. Especially since lemon meringue and key lime wouldn't be on the menu. 

"Hey," Sheppard said. 

He slid into the empty chair at the table, directly across from Rodney. In addition to his usual turkey sandwich – the man was nothing if not predictable – he also had a whole pie. Ronon reached for it but Sheppard moved it out of his long, long reach. 

"We split this one evenly," he said. "I had the Major make it special." 

Rodney knew a lot of things. Hello, genius! And one of the things he knew was food. The pie Sheppard had commissioned smelled an awful lot like chocolate silk underneath the creamy layer of whipped cream. It was his favorite type of pie, hands down. 

"You did this for me?" Rodney stuck a finger in the whipped cream, which was obviously made from scratch and tasted like heaven. 

"For the four of us," Sheppard corrected. But his pointy elf ears were pink and he ducked his head, and Rodney could read the signs well enough. 

Their relationship wasn't exactly a secret, but it wasn't something they publicly advertised either. Rodney nudged at Sheppard's foot with his own. 

"Rodney was telling us about the other meaning of pie," Teyla said. "It involves numbers?" 

"Oh. Yeah. 3.14159." 

"That's only the first five decimal places." Rodney doled out the slices of chocolate silk pie. "Actually, pi is an infinite number." 

"Can there be such a thing?" Teyla asked. 

"Sure can," Sheppard replied. "When I was in college the kids in my math classes used to challenge each other, see how far we could recite Pi." 

Rodney loved when Sheppard talked about the intelligence he generally tried to hide. It hadn't taken Rodney long to see past that slouchy, flyboy exterior, but others bought the lie easily enough. Most of the time it felt like a secret just for him. 

"Did you win?" Ronon asked. 

"Sometimes." 

"How far can you get?" Rodney leaned forward in anticipation. 

Sheppard shrugged. "Twenty decimal places, maybe twenty-five. Not as good as I used to be." 

That was way hotter than it should've been, and Rodney stuffed his mouth full of pie before he said something that would embarrass the both of them. 

Later, when they were alone, Rodney thanked Sheppard properly for his gift of pie. In the privacy of Rodney's quarters – he had the bigger bed – Sheppard was able to express himself more freely than he could in the Mess. 

"Pie is only good for one moment, you know," he said, snuggled up against Rodney's back. "You eat it and it's gone. This thing between you and me? That's Pi." 

Rodney turned enough to kiss Sheppard, his heart pounding. He and Sheppard had never really quantified their relationship and they weren't prone to declarations. But nothing Sheppard could ever say to him would mean more than what he'd just said. 

What they had was Pi. Infinity. And that sounded pretty damn good to Rodney.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** I wasn't sure what I wanted to do for this flash challenge, and then I thought of something I saw on Facebook this morning, amongst a slew of Pi Day posts. About how, unlike regular pie, Pi was infinite. And a fic was born! Happy Pi Day, everyone!


End file.
